


there's only one thing, two do, three words four you: I love you

by Pericardiaca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Schmoop, Smut, Sweet, True Love, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: After an intense race, Lewis needs some quick relief but Nico is determined to drive him crazy with need and love. (Spoiler: Nico succeeds.)





	there's only one thing, two do, three words four you: I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Ello :)   
> So this is technically set after Hockenheim 2018 where Lewis won the race after starting from P14. It was a rain race. I only reference this in the first paragraph though, the rest is porn and love. ;)   
> #brocedes4ever   
> I will love you forever if you leave me a comment.   
> Happy reading! x  
> Sam

Lewis opened the door to his driver's room and flopped back on the big, soft sofa. His heart was still racing in his chest, his fingers shaking a little from the adrenalin. He couldn't believe he'd won this. From 14th to first. 

With a sigh Lewis closed his eyes before the happy tears could actually spill out; the heady mix of anxiety and stressed concentration he'd gone through in the last few hours was finally wearing off and leaving him reeling. Lewis' emotions were all over the place, even more so than usual after a race and with practiced ease he focused on the most manageable of them, his arousal.

With a smirk on his face, he palmed himself through the race suit, knowing he'd have to be fast since he was expected at the press conference way too soon. He really wanted to go for a quick shower since his race suit was pretty wet from the rain, he hadn't been able to hide inside the Mercedes hospitality before it had started to pour down like nobody's business.

Quickly unzipping himself and discarding the nomex as well, he lay back down on the sofa and ignored that the leather had a slightly moist impression from where his wet race suit had touched it before. Instead, he focused on the feeling of his fingers on his dick. He imagined it wasn't his own hand and a sudden wave of longing washed over him, triggering all the memories and fantasies Lewis usually stored away safely for a race weekend so he wouldn't get distracted. Now he was thinking of all of them at once, imagining a certain someone with him, pulling up some of his favourite memories and a soft sigh escaped Lewis. He closed it eyes to be able to focus completely on the feeling of his hard length in his hand even though he knew it wouldn't take long for him to come. He was desperate, and also short on time. 

Suddenly a cool draught from the open door hit his overheated skin and Lewis opened his eyes, startled. "Wha-"

"Shhh, it's just me", a familiar voice said; and before Lewis knew what hit him he had a lap full of the dripping wet, warm, nico-shaped love of his life. 

"Oomph!", Lewis immediately closed his arms around him to stop them from toppling off the couch. 

"I love you, I love you, you did amazing, I'm so proud", Nico whispered and peppered kisses all over Lewis' face, catching his lips and rewarding him with an intense kiss that made Lewis' dick twitch between them.  
"... you're very wet", Lewis remarked, blinking owlishly at Nico and trying to pull him as close as possible, almost talking against Nico's lips. 

Nico smirked and kissed Lewis again, Lewis could taste the smirk and then Nico snuck his hand between them and closed it around Lewis' erection. Lewis gasped. "Couldn't find a towel to dry off from this bloody rain", Nico whispered into Lewis' ear. Those words had no business to sound sexy but they did. 

Lewis was pretty sure Nico could read him a telephone book (in case those things still existed) and he'd get off on it. 

"s'okay", Lewis murmured, caught up in the feeling of Nico jerking him off and the warm, safe happiness that was spreading over his body. Not even the cold drops of water falling out of Nico's hair could change that. 

"Do you know how proud I am?", Nico continued to talk and Lewis shuddered. He was putty under Nico's hands, the way Nico's body was pressed against his turned him on until he felt hot all over. And, well, the praise wasn't bad either. 

"You did so well today, showed everyone how amazing you are. That you're the best." 

Lewis moaned and hid his face in the juncture between Nico's neck and shoulder. He was trying to thrust his hips into Nico's grip, the way he was alternating between hard upstrokes and soft, slow downstrokes was driving Lewis mad. 

Nico chuckled and pressed a kiss against Lewis' sweaty temple. "My love, making me proud. Do you want your reward, baby?" 

With a mewl, Lewis shuddered when Nico rubbed his thumb over the swollen tip of Lewis' dick. "Yes please make me come", Lewis gasped, arching his back into Nico's touch. 

"Hmmm", Nico made, a low humming sound that vibrated in his chest. Then he took his hand off Lewis' erection. "No, not yet. Gotta savour this." 

Lewis made the most pitiful noise; the loss of contact would have been painful hadn't Nico hugged Lewis close instead. Trying to get some friction out of moving his hips against Nico's clothed thighs, Lewis refused to let go of his husband. "No! Nico, Nico, please, I need-"

"Baby", Nico said with a laugh and slowly pried Lewis' hands off him. "You need to go to the press conference. I promise you I'll make it up to you when we're at home, yeah?" 

"Hnngnnh!" Lewis sighed and rubbed his hands over his face with an exhausted sigh. "Sometimes I really hate you." 

#

Lewis and Nico were kissing as soon as the door of the hotel room closed behind them. Nico was walking Lewis backwards to the bed, the kisses desperate and Lewis almost shaking with need. He hadn't been able to focus on anything since Nico had teased him in the driver's room and he couldn't wait to resolve the sexual tension between them. 

Lewis was almost clawing at Nico's shirt to get it off, but Nico just pushed Lewis onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"C'mere", Lewis mumbled, trying to get Nico close enough for a kiss again. But that just made Nico lean down a little closer until he was hovering all over Lewis's body. He was close enough that Lewis could feel the body heat radiating off him, which resulted in a tingly feeling in his lower belly. Lewis loved it. 

"I know you're impatient baby, but you don't really think our little stint this afternoon left me unaffected, did you?" Nico's voice was a growl now and it made a shiver run over Lewis's back. "I want you, Lewis."

"Yes, please, take me", Lewis croaked, feeling his face flush, his heart beat hammering in his ears. "Could you get a move on, then?"

But Nico only slightly frowned at him and stayed where he was, even settling in until he was straddling Lewis and effectively pinning him to the bed with his body. Lewis swallowed; even though he wouldn't admit it he loved it when Nico teased him in this way. All dominant. He could feel his body react to it and shivered. 

"No, I can't 'get a move on'. I'm going to cherish this. I'm going to cherish you." Nico looked so earnest, it made Lewis blush and he actually looked away. 

"I can't believe you're embarrassed by me saying how much I worship you", Nico teased, a fond smirk on his face when he poked Lewis in the cheek. 

Lewis indignantly blew his cheeks up and pouted, wiggling his body against Nico's as a distraction and trying to remind him why there were here. "I'm not embarrassed!" 

"You are", Nico whispered, leaning forward until his breath caressed Lewis' cheek. "And you have a praise kink. Which is good for you, considering how talented you are. One of the most successful races of your career, you can be proud of yourself. I'm proud of you. My talented, beautiful, stunning, wonderful husband." 

Lewis felt like his face was burning at this point and tried to hide it against the bed sheets, a whimper escaping him. He was also hard, just from hearing Nico say this. And well. From Nico just being there. God, he loved him. 

With a deep, rumbling laugh Nico leaned forwards to tousle Lewis's hair and his thigh brushed against Lewis' crotch almost like on accident. It was anything but an accident though, and Nico steadily pressed against Lewis' erection, while continuing to talk to him in a low voice. "I think I promised you a reward for doing so good, for being such a good boy. Haven't I? You're going to be a good boy for me, aren't you, baby?" 

Lewis almost choked and thrust his hips up, gyrating his pelvis until he was riding Nico's thigh. "Fuck, yes!"

Nico laughed and finally let go of Lewis, making a move to sit up, but Lewis immediately followed Nico's movement. "You better not be just teasing me again, Nico", he said in a serious voice – at least he tried. He sounded a lot more needy than stern. 

"I would never", Nico replied innocently. "I'm here to take care of you baby." 

"I don't see you taking care of this though." Pouting, Lewis nodded down to his erection, visible through the soft fabric of his trousers. 

"See", Nico only gave back and smirked. "You're too impatient. You're rushing it. You were the fastest on track today, but now you need to slow down. Maybe I should kiss you until you're begging for more? Would that help?" 

He could see that Lewis had started to breathe faster. Nico was still pinning him to the bed and was determined to rile him up a little. After all, Lewis' back talk had been a little sassy, so a tiny bit of punishment was in order. "You're thinking about how much you want me to savour every centimetre of your skin, maybe leave a hickey right over your collarbone, don't you?" 

Lewis's hand went to the spot Nico had mentioned and he rubbed his skin, tugging his shirt to the side until Nico could see the lion's mane on his left pec. Slowly licking his lips, Lewis looked up at Nico and hang onto every word he was saying. Apparently his short bout of sass had disappeared again under a haze of arousal.

Seeing Lewis like this, open and vulnerable and waiting for Nico to eat him up like a dessert was the biggest turn on Nico could think of. He cleared his throat and continued talking, ignoring that his voice sounded lower and rougher than usual. 

"Does it already feel like electricity is running over your body? You know how much better you will feel when I actually touch you. Run my fingers over your tattoos and make you shiver until I'll undress you so you're on display for me in all your beauty." Nico moved his hands down over Lewis' arms, touching him, not touching him, a caress that was barely there but that made Lewis clutch at the bed sheets. 

"I'll wait until you're leaking, just a little drop of precome running down your dick – only when I see how much you need me, then I'll touch you. Slowly. I'll draw it out." Nico focused on Lewis's eyes, his pupils blown and laser focused on Nico. He was moving, slowly rubbing himself against Nico and a little whimper escaped Lewis when Nico pressed his hips down a little. "I'll have you writhe, deny you orgasm with a well-timed grip on the base of your dick, I'll make you scream my name." 

"Fuck, Nico, please! Either you start touching me or- or-" Still trying to come up with an end to that sentence, Lewis launched himself at Nico. With the momentum on his side, he managed to topple Nico over and pressed their bodies together, sliding one hand into Nico's hair to pull him in for a deep kiss. 

"Lewis!" The reprimanding tone Nico had been aiming for it came out way too low, like a deep rumble, but he arched into Lewis' touch.

"Oh!" Lewis made a surprised sound, a smirk setting on his face when he felt how hard Nico already was in his pants. "Wow." Slowly palming Nico through his jeans, Lewis felt like the ball was in his court again. "My turn to be a horrible tease."

"Not today", Nico shook his head. He took the time to kiss Lewis until they were both out of breath and then swiftly removed Lewis's hand and pushed him back until he fell with his back onto the mattress again. "Were you not listening what I'm planning to do to you?"

"Oh, I was, trust me", Lewis gasped, trying to wrestle out of Nico's grip half-heartedly, quickly adding: "But I just... I _need_ you! I'm really, really horny, okay?" 

Lewis made another attempt to tackle Nico to the bed, after a short fight he actually managed to straddle Nico, purposefully grinding down against him. "I need you to fuck me into the mattress right now, Nico. Let's save the drawn-out foreplay for later, okay?", he begged, staring down at Nico.

"Oh my god", Nico groaned. He couldn't believe that Lewis had actually pulled off one of their teenage wrestling moves to have his way. "You're impossible."

"That's why you love me", Lewis whispered and suddenly he was so close that Nico expected a kiss, but instead Lewis just stared at him. Nico's senses went into overdrive, Nico could smell him, his expensive deodorant and his shampoo and just Lewis. 

Nico growled and took Lewis up on his plea, pressing his lips to Lewis'. Lewis made a low rumbling noise in his throat and became putty under Nico's hands, returning the kiss with as much passion as Nico put into it. They didn't stop, one kiss became two became a make out session and when Nico realised he had rolled them around and was basically grinding down against Lewis again, he pulled off. 

"I really wanted to make you feel special and loved and appreciated after today and-"

"You're always making me feel special and loved", Lewis replied with kiss-swollen lips. He tugged at Nico's shirt. "Please, I really want to feel your hand on my dick right now." Lewis moved his entire body up against Nicos and moaned. Then he pulled Nico's shirt over his chest and let his fingers dance over the revealed skin. "I want that hickey you talked about", Lewis said. "That hickey counts as you showing your appreciation and then you'll finally fuck me into the mattress, yeah?"

With a low groan, Nico let himself pulled back into the embrace and he tugged off Lewis's shirt as well before he started to work on that promised hickey. He tried to take his time but Lewis kept making needy noises and begging him to hurry, so it didn't take all that long until he was slipping his hand under Lewis's waistband before pulling his trousers off. With his hands on Lewis's thighs he looked up at his husband with a little smile. "I love you so much. You know that, do you?"

Lewis nodded fervently and after pressing a kiss to the soft skin behind Lewis's knee Nico forewent the requested hand-to-Lewis-dick and sucked Lewis down. 

"Oh my fucking god, Nico!" 

It didn't take long until Lewis was trying to thrust his hips up but Nico just held him down with an arm over his belly and moved to suck Lewis' balls into his mouth. He still wanted to take Lewis apart as slowly as possible, but he couldn't resist Lewis' begging anymore. Nico licked over the length of Lewis' erection and sucked at the head, hollowing his cheeks and making eye contact. 

"Please tell me you won't stop now", Lewis said, out of breath and beautifully dishevelled. 

"Don't you worry, baby. I got you", Nico whispered and went back to swallow Lewis down as far as he could, working his throat around him. Lewis' dick hit the back of Nico's throat every time Nico bobbed his head, which he alternated with special attention to Lewis' frenulum. A shiver ran down over Lewis' body when Nico sucked at the underside of his cockhead. 

"Turn around", Nico instructed finally, catching Lewis's gaze to make sure he was good. 

"No", Lewis panted. "Need to see you. Need to touch you." 

Chuckling, Nico leaned down to kiss him. "I'm always happy when your needs match up like that."

Lewis tried to refrain from rolling his eyes, his hand finally tugging down Nico's underwear and wrapping around his thick, hard cock. "Please, Nico." 

Nico pushed Lewis back into the sheets and made a grab for the lube, thoroughly lubing up his hand and almost bending Lewis in half. He never broke eye contact when he started to circle his finger around Lewis's hole, feeling the flutter of the muscles there. He started to suck a hickey into Lewis's thigh since Lewis's legs were over his shoulders and moved his thumb in a circular motion over Lewis's hole until he pushed a little, surprised at how easy Lewis's muscle gave way. After a stressful race day, Lewis was usually a bit more tensed up.

"Please", Lewis whimpered, pushing his pelvis closer to Nico and almost fucking himself on Nico's finger. 

"You're gorgous." Nico stared at the image in front of him, Lewis under a light sheen of sweat, breathing heavily and bearing his marks all over his neck. He couldn't even feel bad for the fact that Lewis would have to wear something with a high collar for the next few days.

Slowly slipping his finger in, he couldn't take his eyes off of Lewis. "More", Lewis begged. "You promised you wouldn't tease-!"

Nico smiled. That was his Lewis right there. "I didn't promise anything, darling."

Lewis whimpered, but Nico still took his time to work Lewis's muscle loose, avoiding his prostate until he slipped in a second finger, consequently hitting Lewis's prostate dead on. 

"Fuck!", Lewis shouted, the intense feeling of pleasure rushing through his body made him rock forwards until Nico's fingers were buried in him to the hilt. 

"You're so hot, you're doing so great", Nico told him, fucking his fingers into Lewis, hitting his prostate every time and making Lewis wail in pleasure. "So good for me. You deserve this baby, you deserve to feel good. I love you."

He kept up the finger fucking until Lewis begged him for another finger. "Please, you need to hurry up or I'm gonna come, please, Nico, I wanna feel you inside of me, please, oh my god!" 

But Nico only pressed his left hand against the base of Lewis' dick, determined to draw this out as much as he could stand. After all, Lewis' begging was Nico's weakness. After scissoring his fingers, Nico inserted a third one. "So perfect for me", Nico whispered and leaned up to kiss Lewis. 

Lewis bit his lip, his eyes scrunched shut and his breath coming in short puffs. "You better fuck me right now." 

Nico moaned, trying to prolong the preparation as long as possible before he lubed up his dick and wiped his fingers at the sheets. 

"Look at me." He waited until Lewis had pried his eyes open and locked his gaze on Nico before he positioned himself and slowly started to press in. Nico watched as the blunt head of his dick stretched Lewis's hole open even more; he could feel him starting to clench down a little. 

"Please, please, Nico, fuck", Lewis babbled. His entire body felt like he was on fire and he couldn't think straight anymore, he needed Nico so bad. The stress from the day pushed away, all of Lewis' energy was now focused on his husband and he felt like he would pass out if Nico didn't fuck him right this second.

"Relax", he said, caressing Lewis's side to distract him. "You're doing so well, so perfect for me, baby. Taking my cock like you're made for it." 

With one smooth movement the rest of Nico's dick slid in and Nico immediately pulled out again for a hard thrust. He knew Lewis could take it and the scream Lewis made when Nico bottomed out was one of Nico's favourite sounds.

Lewis started to chant Nico's name with his arms locked around Nico's neck and pulling at his hair when Nico picked up a hard rhythm. "That feels incredible, so full, oh my god. Please, Nico, faster, I-" 

A tiny smirk appeared on Nico's face and he slowed down, pulling out and thrusting back in, his thighs shaking from the effort of holding back. But he wanted Lewis completely fucked out after this and Nico knew what to do to reach that goal. 

"God, you're so fucking tight", Nico moaned, barely able to hold back anymore. "I want to feel you come on my cock. You're doing so good for me, baby!"

Lewis scratched down Nicos back, rolling his hips against Nico as much as possible to help him keep up the rhythm. "Love you, love you so much, please fuck me!" 

That was it, Nico growled and started to fuck Lewis in earnest, his thrusts hard and deep and each one of them making Lewis cry out. 

When Lewis's cries had dissolved into shaky exhales accompanied by a breathy "Nico!" or "Please!", Nico pushed Lewis's legs closer to him, almost bending him in half and getting up on his knees. Lewis screamed when the new angle made Nico's cock drag press on Lewis's prostate with every thrust, making Nico slide even deeper into Lewis.

"Nico, I'm gonna come! Nico-" 

Lewis felt his pleasure peak, the build up and Nico's teasing had giving his lust a desperate edge and now it came crushing down on him. He was shaking and his vision went black for a moment when Lewis spilled all over his belly without another touch from Nico. He wasn't sure if he blacked out for a moment, but when he opened his eyes again Nico was staring at him.

"Did I just make you come untouched?", Nico groaned, his thrusts becoming erratic and losing their rhythm. 

"Yeah", Lewis panted, a little out of it from the intensity of his orgasms and still shaking with the after shocks. He felt warm and safe and like he was the king of the world, with Nico protecting him and taking care of him. Never wanting this moment to stop, he held onto his husband, trying not to lose himself in the please that was still washing over him and the relaxation that was starting to take a hold of his body. "Nico..." 

The way Lewis choked on the moan of his name was all it took to make Nico spill deep inside of Lewis with a guttural moan. Nico tried to steady himself before pulling out, the intense orgasm left him weak and content but Lewis' happiness was still his number one priority. He held onto Lewis, rubbing slow circles into his neck and pressing little butterfly kisses everywhere he could reach.

Both of them needed a few minutes before they managed to roll next to each other until they lay tangled up on the mattress, trying to catch their breaths.

"Wow", Lewis said, when he his heart had calmed down a little and he registered that Nico was looking at him with a little smile on his face. "Thank you. I really needed that." 

"I know, baby", Nico replied quietly, kissing Lewis' forehead. He pulled him closer, spooning him and pulled the blanket on top of them. "Sleep now. I love you." 

Lewis yawned around a "Love you too", and Nico had to take a deep breath when he felt like his heart might explode from love for the man in his arms before he closed his eyes as well. When he concentrated a little, he could hear Lewis' heart beat. It was his favourite sound in the world. 

~Fin~


End file.
